The Sexual Advent
by crazycatt71
Summary: A different sex act for each day of the 9 days of the sexual advent
1. Day 1

On the first day of the sexual advent - anonymity.

John didn't tell Sherlock his plans for the night, he just secured a heavy blindfold around Sherlock's head, completely blocking his vision neck and led him downstairs to the waiting cab. They road in silence for twenty minutes before they reached their destination. John paid the cabbie and helped Sherlock out of the car.

"Four steps up." John told Sherlock as he led him into the building.

Sherlock heard the door open and then close. He could hear music and voices but they were faint, like they were behind closed doors. John led him down a long hall way. He heard a door open.

"There is a flight of twenty stairs going down," John said, "be careful."

Sherlock counted as descended the stairs. When they reached the bottom, John helped Sherlock out of his coat.

"Strip." John ordered, "But don't remove the blindfold."

Sherlock quickly removed is clothes. John gave his ass a squeeze as he kissed him, making Sherlock moan.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded. He heard another door open and felt John's hand in the small of his back, guiding him forward and then John's hand was gone and the door slammed shut. Sherlock tried to move forward only to bump into a wall. When he tried to step back he hit another one. He discovered he could not stretch his arms out, only bend them from the elbow, his hands brushing walls when he did. He could turn in a complete circle, but not take a step. He realized his was in a very narrow cell, an anonymity cell. John had given him anonymity for the first day of the sexual advent. He couldn't see or hear anything but he could smell perfume, cigarette smoke, whiskey, and the sharp musky scent of sex, lots of sex. He heard a soft scrapping sound and then something brushed against his hip, causing him to jump. As realized it was a hand touching him, several more made contact with his body. Sherlock turned, trying to get away from the hands only to realize the size of the cell did not allow him to. His heart raced as the hands ran along his thighs and ass, caressing across his chest and back, and through his hair. Fingers pinched his nipples and teased along the crack of his ass. Sherlock twisted and turned, trying to get away, but the hands were everywhere. He couldn't get away; all he could do was take whatever the hands did.

He moaned as his cock swelled at the idea of being at the mercy of anonymous strangers, free to do what every they wanted to him. He pressed against the hands groping at his groin until one of them grabbed his cock and another began to fondle his balls. He pressed back on the hands caressing his ass until he felt the callused pad of a fingertip against his hole. The finger slowly pushed inside him and then slid back out. When it pushed back in, it was joined by another on a different hand. Sherlock hissed as the fingers began to stretch him and then gasped as one pressed down on his prostate. Hands gripped his hips, holding him still as the fingers slid in and out of his ass. The hand on his cock began to move, stroking along his shaft, giving the head of his cock a squeeze each time it go to the end. Sherlock moaned his nipples were pinched, his hair pulled, and his balls squeezed.

"More." he begged.

Three more fingers joined the ones in his ass. The hands on his hips began to rock him back and forth, impaling him on the finger dildo and pushing his cock through the fist that encased it.

"More," he begged again, "more, more, more."

Sherlock lost count as more and more fingers entered him, stretching him, filling him. He was slammed back and forth, his mind humming with the white noise of pleasure. His orgasm started at his toes and spread over his whole body, causing him to jerk and twitch as he came, his screams bouncing off the walls. The hands slowed and then stopped their movements. One by one the fingers slid out of his ass. He was eased to his knees. One hand petted his hair, another gave his ass a gentle squeeze and then he was alone with just the sound of his ragged breathing. The door to the cell opened and someone touched his sweaty back, making him start.

"Easy, Sherlock, I've got you." John soothed as he helped Sherlock to his feet.

Sherlock hummed to himself, feeling like he was drifting while John cleaned him off and helped him get dresses. He followed John back up the stairs and into a cab, curling against John with his head on his shoulder. John led him up to their flat, undressed him, and tucked him into bed. Sherlock wrapped his body around John's and nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"You're welcome." John replied.


	2. Day 2

The second day of the sexual advent – blowjob

John and Sherlock moved about the kitchen, John making tea, Sherlock arranging the items he needed for his latest experiment on the kitchen table. John poured hot water into his mug and turned to Sherlock.

"Don't forget your apron." he said, pointing at the rubber apron hanging on a hook by the door.

Because John preferred his Sub to be nude when they were home alone and Sherlock often used dangerous chemicals, John insisted he wear the apron when he was conducting his experiments. Sherlock grunted and pulled the apron off the hook. John tied the stings behind his back, gave his bum a squeeze and headed into the living room with his tea. He settled into his chair with a book, happily losing himself in the world of spies and espionage. He was pulled out of that world an hour later when Sherlock pulled his thighs apart and knelt down between them.

"Done already?" John asked.

"Boring." Sherlock declared as he rubbed his face along John's thigh. "I would like to give you a sexual advent gift."

"Oh really and just what would that be?" John asked.

Sherlock didn't answer; instead he pressed his face against the bulge that had appeared in John's jeans.

John gave a put upon sigh and set his book aside.

"Ok, if you must, go ahead." he said wearily.

Sherlock looked at him and smirked. He wasn't buying John's act. John grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

"Get on with it." John ordered.

Sherlock unbuckled John's belt, unzipped his fly, and eased his jeans off his hips. He mouthed John's cock through the cotton of his pants, soaking the fabric with his saliva. He slid his tongue into the opening and licked the head of John's cock, savoring the bitter taste of his pre cum. John grunted as Sherlock slowly peeled his pants down, the damp fabric clinging to his skin until the last second when his cock sprang free. Sherlock pounce on it like a starving man, licking and sucking along its length before parting his lips to suck it into his mouth. John sighed as wet heat surrounded him. He tangled his fingers in Sherlock's curls and pushed his head down, forcing his cock down Sherlock's throat. He pulled back when Sherlock gagged, then pushed forward again.

"Suck it." he ordered

Sherlock ignored the urge to gag and swallowed John's cock. John groaned as the muscles of Sherlock's throat squeezed him. He used his grip on Sherlock's hair to bob Sherlock's head up and down, fucking his mouth on his cock. Sherlock clutched at John's thighs, feeling light headed from lack of oxygen as John's cock filled his throat, choking him. He kept sucking, trying to get John off before he blacked out. John brutally thrust into Sherlock's mouth several times and then went still as his cum shot down Sherlock throat. Sherlock swallowed john's cum, licked him clean, and tucked him neatly back into his pants. John zipped his jeans and buckled his belt as Sherlock rested against his thigh, trying to catch his breath. John stroked his hand down Sherlock's flushed check and across his swollen lips. He chuckled when Sherlock sucked on his fingertips.

"You never get enough do you?" he said

Sherlock shook his head. John smiled and kissed the top of his head. John returned to his book as Sherlock settled between his legs, happy that his Dom had enjoyed his sexual advent gift.


	3. Day 3

The third day of the sexual advent – cross dressing

John sat on the chair in the corner of the bedroom, watching Sherlock get ready for their "date". The consulting detective fastened a black garter belt around his waist and then sat on the edge of the bed to put on his stockings. He lifted one long leg into the air, pointed his toes, and slowly rolled the black, silk stocking down his leg. John licked his lips as he repeated the action on the other leg. Sherlock stood up and fastened the tops stockings to the garters. John let out a slow breath when he picked up a black velvet corset and wrapped it around his slender torso. After doing up the hooks that ran up the front of the garment, he walked over to John.

"Would you lace me up, please?" Sherlock asked.

"Happy too." John replies, standing up.

John grasped the laced and began to tighten them, first from the top, then the bottom.

"Deep breath." he told Sherlock.

Sherlock took a deep breath: John snugged the laces and tied them.

"Thank you." Sherlock said.

"My pleasure." John replied as he ran his hands along the slender waist the corset accented.

Sherlock gave him a quick kiss and went back to the bed. He picked up a pair of black lace panties and stepped into them, thrusting his bum out and giving it a vigorous wiggle as he did. John moved behind him and grabbed the luscious rear with both hands. He slid his fingers under the edges of the panties and caressed as he kissed on Sherlock's neck.

"We are going to be late if you don't stop molesting me." Sherlock scolded playfully.

John slid his hand between Sherlock's legs and fondled his balls.

"But molesting you is so much fun." John protested.

Sherlock gave John's arm a slap.

"Behave you." he told him as he moved away from him. John went back to the chair and sat down. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted while Sherlock finished getting dressed. He pulled a sheath of black satin over his head and smoothed it down his body. The dress fit him like a second skin and stopped mid-thigh. Sherlock left the room for a few minutes. When he came back, he had tamed his dark curls in and applied a dark crimson lipstick to his lips. He slid his feet into a pair of black patent leather pumps and then walked over to stand in front of John. John made a twirling motion with his finger. He looked Sherlock over and he slowly turned in a circle. When he nodded his approval, Sherlock gracefully sank to his knees and bowed his head. John unbuckled the black leather collar Sherlock normally wore and replaced it with a pearl choker. He straightened the gold heart tag that had his name engraved on it, proclaiming Sherlock his and offered Sherlock his hand. Sherlock rose to his feet.

"You look lovely, my Dear." John told Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled. John offered Sherlock his arm and led him downstairs where a privet car waited for them. John helped Sherlock out of the car when they reached the restaurant and led him inside. Sherlock sat quietly while John ordered for them. After the waiter had poured their wine he excused himself and headed to the restroom. John smiled as he glided across the room, his hips swinging, his ass wiggling under his dress. He wasn't the only one watching Sherlock and John's chest puffed up with pride as he realized most of the people in the place were looking at his Sub. When Sherlock came back to the table, John stood up to hold his chair. Sherlock gave him a dazzling smile and pressed something into his hand. John sat down and opened his hand, revealing Sherlock's lace panties. John growled, his cock growing rock hard at the thought of his Sub sitting there with no knickers on.

"You're a naughty little girl, aren't you?" John told him.

Sherlock just gave him his best innocent look and took a sip of his wine. All through dinner, Sherlock shifted in his chair and crossed and uncrossed his legs, causing John's cock to harden until he was sure he could drill through granite with it. When dessert arrived, John had had enough of Sherlock's teasing. He pulled Sherlock's chair so it was right next to his.

"Spread your legs." John ordered.

Sherlock did. John dipped a finger into the butter on the table and slid his hand between Sherlock's legs. Sherlock gasped as John pressed a fingertip against his ass hole.

"Quiet." John told him.

Sherlock took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to look calm and composed as John began to work his finger in and out of his ass. He let out a squeak when John added a second finger and pressed on his prostate. The low hum of conversation and the dim lighting provided ample cover as John continued to work his fingers in and out of Sherlock's ass. Sherlock fought to sit still and keep quiet as John ruthlessly rubbed his prostate: his eyes going wide and his breathing quickening until his was panting. John chuckled and leaned in close enough to whisper in Sherlock's ear.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Sherlock nodded and then shook his head and then nodded again. John kissed his cheek and eased his fingers out of Sherlock's body. He paid the check and led Sherlock outside. The cab had barely pulled from the curb when John pounced on Sherlock, crushing his mouth in a brutal kiss as he shove his hand between his legs. Sherlock moaned against John's mouth as three of his fingers slid into his ass. He bucked his hips and moaned as John fingered him, constantly rubbing his sweet spot until he had spots floating in front of his eyes.

"Everybody thinks you are so prim and proper," John growled, nipping along Sherlock's neck, "but I know what a little slut you really are. Taking your knickers off in public and teasing me. Nice girls don't do stuff like that, but then you aren't a nice girl are you."

Sherlock wildly shook his head.

"When we get back to the flat, I am going to fuck you so hard you'll be feeling it for days." John whispered as he tongued Sherlock's ear. "Maybe if you are lucky, I'll let you cum."

Sherlock was a shaking, sobbing mess when they reached home. John took his arm and led him into the flat. The second the door shut John shoved Sherlock face first against the wall and hiked his skirt up to his waist. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out. Sherlock's hands scrapped at the wall as John kicked his feet apart and pulled at his hips until Sherlock's ass hole was against the head of his cock. With a grunt, John pushed into Sherlock and began to pound into him with fast, short strokes. Sherlock sobbed as John pumped into him. John grunted as the familiar buzz started at the base of his spine and quickly spread along his nerves. With a final thrust, he bit down on Sherlock's shoulder as he came. When he was done, he pulled out and stumbled over to his chair to sit down. Sherlock slid down the wall to his hands and knees, panting.

"Come here." John called.

Sherlock crawled across the floor to kneel in front of John.

"Take off your dress." John told him.

Sherlock peeled his dress off. John grabbed his arm and pulled him down on his lap with his back against his chest.

John wrapped his hand around Sherlock's cock and began to stroke him, rubbing his thumb across the slit on each up stroke. Sherlock pressed his ass against John's cock, wiggling and rubbing until John started to harden again. Sherlock grabbed John's cock and guided it to his hole. He lifted his hip and then lowered his ass onto it. John let go of his cock and grabbed the choker around his neck, pulling his head back.

"If you want to cum you'd better put some effort into it." he growled

Sherlock braced his hands on the arm of the chair and began to bounce up and down on John's cock, panting with the effort. John held onto the choker with one hand while he ran the other along his chest, pinching his nipples, and tickling his ribs. Sherlock was covered in sweat and his breath came in ragged pants when John grabbed his hip and thrust up as he pulled Sherlock down while he came.

"Now." he whispered in Sherlock's ear.

It only took two tugs on his cock and Sherlock came, his ass squeezing around John's spent cock, making him hiss. John let go of Sherlock's choker and kissed his neck. Sherlock relaxed against John's chest with his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, my beauty." John told him as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Happy sexual advent." Sherlock replied.


	4. Day 4

The fourth day of the sexual advent – age play

"Sherlock," John called in a playful tone, "where are you?'

John moved slowly through the kitchen, stopping to look under the table and in the cabinets.

"Where are you hiding, you silly boy?" he asked.

He stopped in the doorway and looked around. The sound of giggling came from behind the couch. John slowly stalked toward the couch, pausing to look under the chairs before kneeling on the couch and peering over the back. Sherlock was crouched down behind the couch, arms over his head, trying to make himself as small as possible. John grinned and reached down to tap him on the back.

"Gottcha." John called.

Sherlock squealed, jumped up, and ran. John chased him into the kitchen. After a brief chase around the table, John finally pinned Sherlock against the counter.

"I've got you now." John said as he began to tickle Sherlock.

Sherlock squirmed and twisted, trying to get free, laughing until he was breathless. John pulled him into his arms and hugged him.

"Ok, playtime's over," he said, "it's bath time now."

Sherlock grinned and ran for the bathroom, sheading his clothes as he went. John followed behind, picking the clothes as he did. John dumped the garments in the hamper and turned on the tap, adjusting the temperature.

"Can I have bubbles, please?" Sherlock asked in a high, childish voice.

John nodded and added the requested bubbles to the water. When the tub was full, he turned to Sherlock.

"In with you." he said.

Sherlock happily climbed into the tub. John grabbed a flannel and lathered it with soap. Sherlock sat patiently while John washed his arms and back.

"I wann'a do it." he said when John attempted to wash his face.

John handed him the flannel. He scrubbed his face and then turned it to John for inspection. John looked him over and nodded.

"Good job." he said, kissing Sherlock's cheek.

John sat on the closed toilet and watched while Sherlock played with a fleet of toy boats. He chuckled as one by one, the boats were sunk until only one remained.

"Ha! The pirate king wins again!" Sherlock announced.

"Time to get out before you wrinkle your Highness." John told him.

John wrapped a fluffy towel around Sherlock and began to dry him off. Sherlock stood still for about ten seconds and then ran out the door. John followed him into the bedroom.

"Come on you little nudist, get your pajamas on before you catch a chill." he said, reaching for the red footie PJ's laid out on the bed.

"I can do it." Sherlock said, grabbing the garment form John.

"Of course you can, you're a big boy aren't you?" John said.

Sherlock nodded and sat down on the floor. He stuck his legs into the pajamas and pulled them up. He got one arm into them but couldn't quite manage the other. when the sleeve twisted behind his back. John hid a smile as he untangled the sleeve and held it so Sherlock could slide his arm in. Sherlock pulled the zipper up and then jumped to his feet.

"Now you." he told John.

"What, Sweetheart?" John asked.

"Now you put your PJ's on." Sherlock told him, pointing at the pajama pants and tee-shirt John slept in.

"Ok," John said.

John undressed and tossed his clothes in the laundry basket. After putting on his sleep clothes, he turned the covers back on the bed.

"In ya go." he told Sherlock.

Sherlock climbed on to the bed and lay down. John pulled the covers up to his chin and tucked him in.

"Good night, Sweetheart." he said, kissing Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock grabbed his arm as he tried to move away.

"Don't go," he said in a scared voice, "the monsters will get me."

John looked down at him, his eyes pleading him to stay.

"Ok," he said, "budge over."

Sherlock slid over; John lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Sherlock settled against john's side with his face pressed against his neck.

"Wann'a know a secret?" Sherlock whispered.

"Sure." John replied.

"Sometimes I touch my willy." Sherlock told him. "Is that naughty?"

"No, it's not naughty." John said, tipping his face up so they were looking at each other. "Sometimes I tough my willy too."

"Really?" Sherlock asked.

"Really." John assured him, "I like the way it feels."

"Me too." Sherlock said.

Sherlock was quiet for a while and John thought he had fallen asleep when he lifted his head off of John's chest.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Can you what?" John asked him.

"Can I touch your willy?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded. Sherlock plunged his hand down the front of John's sleep pants and wrapped it around the base of John's cock, pulling it free. John hissed as Sherlock began to stroke him, his dry palm rough against his cock. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and squirted some on to Sherlock's palm. Sherlock kick the covers down to his feet and pressed his body against John's side. John grinned when he felt Sherlock's erection poking his hip.

"Would you like me to touch you too?" he asked.

Sherlock looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. John unzipped Sherlock's pajamas and reached inside. Sherlock moaned as John drug his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum along its length.

"You are a big boy, aren't you?" John purred as he began to pump his fist.

John groaned as Sherlock mirrored his action, pumping his fist on John's cock. John slid his other hand inside Sherlock's pajamas and grabbed his ass. Sherlock kissed up John's neck and nibbled along his jaw. John pulled Sherlock closer and wrapped his fist around both of their cocks. Sherlock began to pant and buck his hips, thrusting his cock along John's and John fist moved faster. He buried his face against John's neck as he came, his body trembling as cum spilled over John's fist. John continued to stroke him until he was done and then let go of his cock. He doubled his efforts on his own, his fist flying as his orgasm built. He grabbed the back of Sherlock's head and kissed him, muffling his shout as he came. For several minutes, they both lay there, letting breath and heart rates slow. John was starting to doze off when Sherlock sat up.

"I'm all yucky." he complained.

"Let get cleaned up." John said with a chuckle.

They went into to the bathroom to wash up and then returned to the bedroom. They climbed into bed and Sherlock snuggled under John's arm, against his side.

"Love you, John." Sherlock said with a yawn.

"Love you too, my sweet boy." John said.


	5. Day 5

The fifth day of the sexual advent – prostitution role play

John was sitting alone in the pub, nursing a pint when a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Fancy some company?"

John looked up to see a tall, dark haired man in tight jeans and a worn leather jacket standing beside the table.

"Do I know you?" John asked.

"Not yet, but that could change." the stranger said, "I'm Shane."

"Well, Shane, what will it cost me?" John asked.

"Depends on what you're in the mood for." Shane answered with a smirk

John crooked his finger, indicating that the man should come closer. When Shane leaned in close enough to kiss, John whispered.

"My cock up your ass."

"Twenty-five." the Shane replied casually.

John nodded his agreement. Shane turned and headed for the men's room. John waited a few minutes and then followed. John walled into the handicapped stall where the whore was waiting and locked the door. Without a word, he spun Shane around and shoved him against the wall. He unzipped the man's jeans and yanked them down, revealing a firm, bare ass. He pressed a finger against Shane's hole, pleased when it easily slid inside. The whore had already prepared himself. John unzipped and lifted his cock out of his pants. Shane reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out two foil packets, and passed them to John. John tore open the condom, rolled it onto his cock and then opened the lube and slicked up. Shane held onto the safety rail as he spread his legs, pushing his ass out. John pressed the head of his cock against his ass hole, grabbed his hips and drove in. Shane grunted as the force of John's thrust almost lifted him off his feet.

Shane yelped when John grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back.

"Does my cock feel good in your ass, whore?" John asked.

"Feels great." Shane grunted.

"I'll bet it does." John said, "I'm gonn'a make sure you remember me."

He picked up his pace, pounding into Shane's ass as hard and fast as he could. Shane just held on, groaning as John's cock hammered his ass like a piston, causing a sweet, pleasure/pain to sing along his nerves. John felt his balls tighten and the familiar tingling that ran down his spine to the base of his cock. He buried his face in Shane's neck to muffle his groans as he came, slowing his thrusts until he stopped with his cock deep in Shane's ass. Shane just stood there, holding onto the rail to stay upright on shaky legs while John cleaned himself up. Without a word, John took some money out of his wallet, rolled it up, and stuck it up Shane's ass and then left the stall. Shane straightened up when he heard the bathroom door open and close. He pulled the money out of his ass, pulled his jeans up, and counted the bills, grinning at the amount.

John was waiting on the corner when Shane; known as Sherlock Holmes to the rest of the world, came out of the pub. He slid an arm around Sherlock's waist when he walked up.

"A hundred pounds," Sherlock said, "was I that good?"

"Consider it a down payment," John said with a grin. "you can earn the rest when we get home."


	6. Day 6

The sixth day of the sexual advent – hide & seek

The cab they were riding in pulled up in front of a pair of wrought iron gates and stopped. John paid the cabbie and got out with Sherlock right behind him. John had refused to say anything during the three hour train ride or the hour long cab ride and Sherlock was desperate to know what John had planned. John watched his Sub trembling with the effort it took him not to beg John to tell him what was going on.

"Come on." he said, leading Sherlock to the gate.

The gate swung open as the approached and silently closed once they had passed through. John turned to Sherlock and smiled.

"We are going to play hide and seek." he said.

Sherlock frowned, he was not found of children's games.

"You'll enjoy this, I promise." John said, "It's a fairly simple game with just a few rules. This is a twenty acre, wooded, walled estate. Somewhere on the property there is a cottage. You just have to make it to the cottage before I catch you."

John stepped close to Sherlock and caressed his cheek.

"Now if I catch you before you before you reach the cottage, I'm going to spend the next 48 hours fucking you while you won't be allowed to come." he said cheerfully.

Sherlock inhaled sharply at the thought.

"What do I get if I make to the cottage?" he asked.

John thought for a moment and then grinned.

"You get to top." he said.

Sherlock's eyes widened as he stared at John. He had never topped his Dom and the though both excited and scared him. John looked at his watch.

"I'll give us eight hours." he said, "If we are not at the cottage by then we'll call it a draw. I'll fire my gun to let you know time's up."

Sherlock nodded.

"I'll give you a half an hour head start." John said, "Starting now."

Sherlock took off running and quickly disappeared into the trees. John waited a half an hour and then followed in the direction Sherlock had gone. It became dim the moment he entered the trees, the heavy canopy filtering out most of the day light. John listened, trying to hear any sounds of Sherlock but his Sub's long legs had taken him out of the range of John's hearing. John grinned; he would have to track Sherlock. He wasn't the best tracker in the world but his time in the army had taught him a few things. He moved slowly, looking for signs. After a few minutes, he spotted a small, broken branch at hip height. To easy, he thought, looking around. He grinned when he spotted a patch of dirt that looked as if it had been disturbed, like someone had brushed away a foot print. He pushed through the brush to see a path worn through the trees, the dirt of the path looked like it had been swept with a branch. John began following the path, looking and listening for his Sub.

Sherlock's heart pounded in his chest as he moved through the woods, listening for sounds of John as he tried not to leave any clues. A snap of a branch made him freeze. He looked around, trying to find a place to hide. Quick as a squirrel, he scrambled up a tree just before John came through the brush. Sherlock clung to the branch he was perched on, trying to be silent as John stood right under him. John looked around. He could feel Sherlock was near but couldn't figure out where he was. After a few minutes he moved away. Sherlock let out the breath he'd been holding. After waiting to make sure John was really gone, he climbed down and headed after him. John soon realized he had lost Sherlock's trail so he began making his way toward the cottage, hoping to catch him there. Sherlock followed John at a distance, pleased that John didn't know he was following him when all of the sudden, John spun around and ran back the way he had come, strait at Sherlock. Sherlock dove into the brush, scrambling on hands and knees until he bumped into a tree. John could hear Sherlock moving but couldn't quite tell where he was. Adrenalin and fear had Sherlock's heart racing so fast he was feeling light headed as he waited for his Dom to find him. When John didn't come crashing after him, Sherlock began to slowly crawl away, taking care not to make any noise. John huffed in frustration and continued his journey toward the cottage. For several hours, the two of them moved through the woods, slowly getting closer to their goal. Twice John passed close enough to Sherlock that the Sub was sure his Dom could hear the frantic pounding of his heart. About seven hours into the game, Sherlock saw a break in the trees. Across a clearing was the cottage, he was almost there. He stopped in the shadows and listened but didn't hear anything. He knew John was close. Scanning the edge of the woods revealed nothing. Where is he? Sherlock's hyped up mind screamed. Sherlock was so busy looking ahead that he didn't know John was behind him until he grabbed his Sub's arm. Sherlock yelped

"Gotcha." John said.

John shoved Sherlock down onto his hands and knees. He knelt behind Sherlock and reached under him to undo his belt. Sherlock rose up on his knees, bumping into John. John fell back on his ass with a grunt as Sherlock sprang to his feet and ran. He jumped to his feet but it was too late, Sherlock's long legs had carried him across the clearing. As John watched, he pushed open the door and ran inside. John found Sherlock on his knees in the single room, his chest heaving with his ragged breathing.

"Ssshhh! Easy Luv." John soothed as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock.

Sherlock buried his face against John's stomach and clung to his legs. John gently stoked his hair until he calmed down.

"You won." John told him. "Good job."

Sherlock looked up at him and smiled.

"Why don't you get out of those clothes while I start a fire?" John suggested.

Sherlock stood up and began removing his clothes. John went over to the fireplace and lit the fire. When he turned around, Sherlock was naked. John licked his lips and went over to him. He grabbed the back of Sherlock's head and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue over it. Sherlock moaned and rubbed against John, plucking desperately at his clothes.

"On the bed." John commanded, pointing at the bed in the corner.

Sherlock hurried over to the bed. He stretched out on his back and watched John undress, his cock swelling as his mind whirled with thoughts of topping his Dom. He was trying to decide which position he wanted John in when John, now naked, came over to the bed. He climbed onto it and straddled Sherlock's hips.

"Are you thinking about your cock in my ass? he asked as he stroked his hands down Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock nodded. John wrapped his hand around Sherlock's cock and slowly stroked it.

"You want to put this cock," he gave it a squeeze, "in my ass."

Sherlock nodded again. John grabbed a tube of lube off the side table and handed it to Sherlock

"Then you'd better get me ready." John told him.

Sherlock squirted lube on his fingers and reached between John's legs. He gently rubbed a fingertip across the puckered flesh of John's hole until John pushed back. Sherlock watched John wide eyed as his finger slowly sank into his Dom's ass. John leaned forward and kissed Sherlock, gently at first and then with more force as Sherlock began to slide his finger in and out of him.

Another." John whispered as he nibbled on Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock slid two fingers into John and began to stretch him. John hissed at the sharp burn and then yelped when Sherlock brushed his prostate. Sherlock smirked and did it again. John bit his ear. Sherlock added a third finger and began working them in and out of John. John covered Sherlock's face with kisses as he rubbed his cock along Sherlock's making both of them moan. John pressed his mouth firmly against Sherlock's and plundered it with his tongue as he ran his hands along Sherlock's arms. He gently pulled Sherlock's fingers out of his ass and pushed Sherlock's arms over his head. Sherlock pulled out of the kiss as John snapped handcuffs around his wrist, threaded it through the head board and snapped it around his other wrist.

"It's been a long time since I've done this." John said as he slicked up Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock watched, wide eyed and panting as John positioned himself over his Sub's cock and began to slowly lower himself onto it. When John had sunk all the way down on Sherlock's cock, he sat perfectly still, just enjoying how full he felt. Slowly he began to slowly raise and lower himself, gasping when the head of Sherlock's cock hit his prostate. He ran one hand down his own chest, pinching his nipples as he began to stroke his cock. Sherlock stared in fascination as his Dom used him to pleasure himself. Soon John was moving faster, thrusting his cock into his fist and his ass on Sherlock's cock. Sherlock whimpered as the friction of John's ass caused his orgasm to build. He knew he wasn't allowed to come until his Dom said he could. John threw his head back with a groan, ignoring Sherlock as he got lost in his own pleasure. He had forgotten how good it felt to bottom; the friction, the fullness, the spikes of pleasure, it all felt so damn good. When the pressure in his balls had built up, he slammed himself down n Sherlock with a shout as his hand flew over his own cock, causing cum to spray all over Sherlock's belly. John sat there, Sherlock's hard cock still in his ass, letting his heart rate and breathing return to normal. He could feel the tremors rippling through Sherlock's thighs as he fought not to come.

"I said you could top," John said pleasantly as he tweaked one of Sherlock's nipples, "I never said you'd get to cum."

Sherlock gasped and bucked his hips. John clenched the muscles in his ass, squeezing Sherlock's cock which made Sherlock groan. John rocked back and forth, squeezing Sherlock with his ass while Sherlock made sharp mewling sounds. John sat there, teasing Sherlock until he felt his own cock start to harden.

"I might just keep fucking you like this." John said with a grin as he began to move again, "It feels good."

John began to move faster, Sherlock bucked his hips, thrusting up as John moved down. John wrapped his fist around his cock, stroking himself in time to his movements. John hissed as the pleasure/pain of Sherlock pounding into his sensitive ass spread alone his nerves. Sherlock was sweating and panting and feeling light headed from the strain of trying not to come. His whole body buzzed with sensations. He felt like he'd needed to come forever.

"John, please." he begged.

John leaned forward until their lips were touching.

"Now." he whispered against Sherlock's mouth as he kissed him.

The kiss muffled Sherlock's cries as he came, his hips bucking, his body shaking as he filled John's ass. John moaned as he came, adding to the mess on Sherlock's belly. He managed to lift himself off of Sherlock and uncuff his hands before he collapsed beside him. He grunted and opened his eyes when Sherlock began to clean him off.

"I think this has been the best day of the sexual advent so far." Sherlock commented as he curled his body against John's

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." John replied

"I cannot wait to see what else you have planned." Sherlock said.

John grinned as he drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the things they would do filling his dreams.


	7. Day 7

The seventh day of the sexual advent – somnophilia (sex with someone who is asleep)

It was early in the morning, too early to be awake but John was and he wasn't sure why. He hand Sherlock had had a late night and had fallen into bed only a couple of hours ago so he should be fast asleep but he wasn't, he was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, watching the light of the morning sun slowly creep across it. Beside him, Sherlock snorted in his sleep. John looked at his sleeping Sub and smiled. Sherlock was sprawled on his stomach, his arms tucked under his pillow, cradling his head. His whole body was relaxed and he had a soft, peaceful look on his face. John felt a rush of desire flow through him and grinned. So that was why he was awake, well he could take care of the problem and then maybe get some sleep. He grabbed Sherlock's shoulder and shook him.

"Sherlock, wake up." he called.

Sherlock grumbled and pressed his face into his pillow. John shook him again. One of Sherlock's arms flew out from under his pillow and swatted weakly at John.

"Go way," he murmured, "'m sleeping."

John bent his head so his lips were against Sherlock's ear.

"But I want to have sex." John whispered.

Sherlock's lips curled up in a smile.

"Ok," he said.

John watched Sherlock for a minute, but the detective didn't move or open his eyes.

"Are you going to wake up?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock replied.

John peeled the duvet off of Sherlock and studied him. The sight of his long, lean body spread out before him made John's cock twitch. John ran his hands from Sherlock's shoulders, down his back to his ass. He grabbed both plump cheeks and gently squeezed, Sherlock made a soft humming noise. John grabbed Sherlock's thighs and pushed them apart. Sherlock offered no resistance but he didn't help either. John felt like he was playing with a life sized doll. He squirted some lube on his fingers and pressed the tips of two of them against Sherlock's ass hole. They met no resistance as they slid into Sherlock's body. John stroked his own cock to hardness as he slid his fingers in and out of Sherlock. When he was ready, John pulled Sherlock so he was on his left side, pushed his right knee toward his chest and settled behind him. He guided the head of his cock to Sherlock's hole and slowly pushed in. Sherlock let out a long sigh as John filled him. Once he was fully buried in Sherlock's ass, John lay still, his face pressed against Sherlock's shoulder, enjoying the hot, tightness that enveloped his cock. Slowly, John began to rock his hips, his cock moving inside Sherlock in slow, short strokes. Sherlock would give a squeak and miniscule shivers would ripple down his back when ever John brushed his prostate. John gripped Sherlock's hip with his right hand and propped his head up with his left hand so he could watch Sherlock's face as he moved inside him. Sherlock's eyes remained closed as pleasure washed across his features. John wondered if he was dreaming about having sex.

"John," Sherlock sighed, "fuck me, please."

"Happy too." John growled in his ear as he quickened his pace, alternating between long slow thrusts and quick, hard, short ones.

Sherlock reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock. He pumped his fist over his cock, his breath coming in sharp pants as he rushed toward release. John pushed Sherlock over and pulled him onto his knees. He gripped Sherlock's hips as he pounded into him, grunting with the effort.

"Cum for me, Now!" John hissed in Sherlock's ear

Even in his sleep Sherlock heard his Dom's command.

"John!" he cried out as his body shook.

Cum spewed out of his cock to coat his hand, chest and the bed. John groaned as Sherlock's orgasm caused his ass to clench around his cock. He pounded into Sherlock until he was finished coming and had gone limp and then with a moan, he pushed in as deep as he could and came. He let go of Sherlock, collapsing on top of him as Sherlock melted into a boneless heap on the bed. John was just starting to doze off when Sherlock began to stir under him. John kissed his shoulder.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning." Sherlock replied. "I seem to be laying in a wet spot; did we have sex while I was asleep?"

"Yep." John said as he kissed his way along Sherlock's jaw. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I recall having a very vivid dream of us having sex." Sherlock said, "I think my dreams were influence by real life actions. Do you think we could do it again so I could see if I get the same results?"

"I probably could be persuaded." John said with a chuckle.

Sherlock wiggled out of under John and jumped out of bed.

"I need to write everything down while I remember it." he said as he ran out of the room.

John was used to his Sub's unusual reactions after sex so he just shook his head and snuggled under the duvet to get some sleep.


	8. Day 8

The eighth day of the sexual advent– phone sex/ epistolary

John looked up from his lap top as Sherlock strode into the room. Without a word, his Sub grabbed his arm with one hand and the laptop with the other.

"Oi, I was working." John complained as Sherlock pushed him down on the couch and set his laptop on the coffee table in front of him.

Sherlock fiddled with the computer for a moment and then stepped back.

"Just what are you up too?" John demanded.

"It will all be clear in a few moments." Sherlock said as he hurried out of the room. John looked at the computer screen. It showed an empty room, a bed room to be exact, with the web camera focused on the bed. As John studied the room it dawned on him it was their bed room. He heard footsteps and then grinned as Sherlock came into view.

"Can you see and hear me, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." John replied.

"Good. Now I have set things up so there is two way audio but only one way video. I can hear you but I cannot see you." Sherlock said.

"Ok," John said, "now what?"

"Now tell me what you want me to do." Sherlock replied, his voice dropping into that husky range that went straight to John's cock, making it throb and ache.

"Go over to the toy chest and pick out something to play with," John commanded, "anything you want."

Sherlock's eyes lit up. He thought for a moment them moved off camera. John could hear him rummaging about for a few minutes before he came back into view.

"Show me what you chose." John said.

Sherlock held up a dildo. It was about 6 inches in circumference at the head, 7 ½ inches around the shaft with 7 inches of useable length.

"Nice choice." John said. "Why don't you get comfortable and prep yourself."

Sherlock climbed onto the bed, sitting with his back against the head board and his long legs stretched out before him. From where he had placed the web cam, John had a perfect view from his feet all the way up to his face. John licked his lips as Sherlock drew his legs up so his feet were planted on the bed, spreading his thighs as wide as he could so John had a nice clear view of his ass hole. He squirted lube on the fingers of one hand and began tracing the tip of one around the edge his hole several times before pushing it in. John roughly exhaled as the digit sank into Sherlock's ass and began to slide in and out.

"Use two." John commanded.

Sherlock added another finger and began to stretch himself, barely registering the sharp burn before it turned to a spike of pleasure when he brushed along his prostate.

"Now use three." John ordered, "Fuck yourself with them."

The commanding tone of his Dom's voice sent a shiver down Sherlock's spine as he slid another of his long fingers into his ass and began to work the three of them in and out of his ass quickly, gasping as he hit his sweet spot. John presses the heel of his hand against the bulge that was straining against the zipper of his jeans as he watched Sherlock finger fuck himself.

"Use the toy." John said.

Sherlock pulled his fingers out of his ass and grabbed the dildo. After coating it with lube, he pressed the tip against his hole and began to push it in.

"Go slow." John told him, "I want to see that greedy hole take all of it."

Sherlock slowly inserted the dildo into his ass, groaning as he felt himself stretching wider to accommodate its size. Once it was all the way in, he slowly drew it back out.

"Fuck yourself, hard and fast." John said.

Sherlock began thrusting the toy in and out, rocking his hips up to meet each thrust, grunting with the effort. John unzipped his jeans and freed his hard, aching cock. He smeared the pre cum that had leaked out down his length and began to slowly stroke. On the screen, Sherlock had stopped and was laying there panting.

"Why did you stop?" John demanded sharply.

Sherlock pulled the toy out of his ass and reached for something off screen, lifting it so John could see it. It was another dildo, this one almost twice the size of the first. 10 ½ inches of useable length with a circumference of 8 ½ inch at the head and 11 ½ around the shaft. John groaned with Sherlock as he lubed it up and pushed it into himself.

"Touch yourself." John commanded.

Sherlock reached down and began to fondle his balls, moaning as he squeezed them and rolled them in his palm.

"You like having that big cock up your ass don't you, you little slut?" John demanded.

"Yes." Sherlock gasped.

"Why don't you fuck it like the cock whore you are?" John told him.

Sherlock arched his back off the bed as he began working the dildo in and out of his ass fast and hard with one hand as his other flew along his cock. John's own hips bucked as he pushed his own cock into his fist, his breathing as ragged as that coming out of his computer speakers.

"You are jerking off," Sherlock panted, "I can tell by your breathing."

"You look so Damn hot," John growled, "I had to."

Sherlock smirked at the idea that he had gotten his Dom so worked up that he had to jerk off. John felt his balls draw up as he watched the show on the screen. Sherlock's skin was flushed and covered with sweat from his efforts. His dark curls were a wild mess against the pillow and his normally pale eyes were black with lust. John watched as the long body of his Sub undulated with each thrust of his hips, pushing his cock into his fist as he shoved the toy into his ass. With a muffled cry, John's body stiffened and then collapsed back against the couch as he came, shooting over his fist onto his jumper covered belly. He sat there, eyes glued to the screen, watching Sherlock while he caught his breath.

"Stop." he commanded.

Sherlock froze.

"I want you to use both toys." John ordered.

Sherlock's head snapped up and he stared straight into the camera wild eyed.

"I know a cock whore like you can handle it." John told him.

Sherlock nodded and reached for the toy he had laid aside earlier.

"Take it slow." John commanded as Sherlock began to ease the dildo in beside the one already buried in his ass.

Sherlock's breath came in short, sharp pants as his body stretched wider than it ever had before. With agonizing slowness, the dildo was inserted into his ass. When it was in as far as it would go, Sherlock lay there with his eyes closed, panting as tiny shivers racked his body, his nerves buzzing with pleasure/pain

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock answered slowly, his voice heavy like he was asleep.

"How does it feel?" John asked.

"Full." Sherlock said, "I've never been so full."

"You like it don't you my pretty slut? You like having your ass packed full." John said.

Sherlock nodded.

"Show me," John told him, "show me how you like your ass full of cock."

Sherlock arched his back until only his shoulders rested on the bed and began sliding the two toys out of his ass until only the tips of them remained inside. His hips bucked and he moaned as he held onto the bases of the toys and roughly moved his ass back and forth on them with quick, hard thrusts. John felt his cock harden as he watched Sherlock.

"How does that feel?" John asked as he began to stroke his cock, setting his pace to match Sherlock's.

"So good." Sherlock panted breathlessly.

"Yeah I bet it does, you love having your ass pounded don't you?" John growled.

Sherlock just moaned.

"I bet you could come from just that couldn't you little whore?" John said, "Make yourself come just from getting fucked."

Sherlock's movements became frantic as his hips pumped up and down as he twisted the larger of the two toys, rubbing it against his prostate as he slid the other back and forth. His cock stood strait up from its nest of dark curls, twitching and bobbing with his movements. John knew the moment Sherlock's orgasm hit. He went perfectly still for two heartbeats and then his whole body jerked as a shrill cry flew from his lips and cum erupted out of his cock to spill all over his belly and chest.

"OH, Sweet Christ!" John moaned as the sight on his screen pushed him over the edge and he came again, slumping back with his eyes closed as his cock twitched in his fist, covering his hand with cum. For several minute, he just sat there, listening to his ragged breathing mixed with Sherlock's coming from the speaker of his laptop. When he was sure his legs could carry him, John stood up and went into the bathroom. He peeled off his clothes, quickly washed up, and then carrying a damp cloth, went into the bed room. A beautifully debauched sight greeted him. Sherlock was sprawled on his back, eyes closed, arms and legs spread, cum drying on his stomach and chest, two dildos still in his ass. He gave a soft whimper when John carefully removed the toys and cleaned him off. John lay beside Sherlock and gathered him into his arms, smiling as Sherlock nuzzled against his chest.

"Was I good?" Sherlock asked in a sleepy voice.

"You were great my beautiful boy." John told him.

"Happy advent." Sherlock mumbled

"Happy advent." John replied.


	9. Day 9

The ninth day of the sexual advent - Spanking

John was relaxing on the couch, lost in a good book, with his feet on the coffee table and a cup of tea within reach when a heavy weight dropped across his lap. John looked over his book at Sherlock, who was stretched out on his stomach, naked as John preferred him to be when they were home, his head resting on the arm of the couch, his chest on John's lap, and his long legs bent at the knee so his feet were on the other arm. John grinned, took a drink of his tea and returned to his book. Sherlock snorted and wiggled against John. John continued to read. Sherlock snorted again and wiggled more vigorously. John chuckled at his Sub's demands for attention as he placed a hand in the small of Sherlock's back. Sherlock stilled but when the hand didn't move he grumbled and began to wiggle and squirm under it, trying to get John to pet him.

"You are worse than a cat." John told him as he set his book aside and began to stroke his hand up and down Sherlock's back. "Maybe I should get you one of those collars with the bell attached and some fuzzy mice to play with."

Sherlock glared over his shoulder at John who just laughed and continued running his hand from the base of Sherlock's skull to the curve of his ass. Sherlock hummed with pleasure and arched his back, pushing his ass into the air. John lightly trailed the tips of his fingers along the curve of Sherlock's ass, smiling at the tiny shivers that ran down Sherlock's spine.

"You have such a lovely ass," John commented casually, "it's nice and plump but I think it's a little pale. It really could use some color.

John pinched one plump cheek; Sherlock squeaked and glared at him. John just smiled and did it again. Sherlock tried to lift himself off of John's lap but John just clamped an arm across his lower back, holding him down. John rubbed his palm in a soothing circle on the pinch mark until Sherlock relaxed against his thighs and then without warning, lifted his hand and slapped it back down with a loud Whack! Sherlock yelped and bucked but John held tight. He continued to slap Sherlock's ass, alternating between each cheek, with just enough force to make it sting, but not enough to really hurt, until the normally pale skin was a bright red. Sherlock struggled for the first couple of blows before giving in to the buzzing feeling that spread from his ass up his spine to his brain. He relaxed against John, humming contently.

"So beautiful." John murmured as he paused to caress the reddened flesh.

Sherlock wiggled at bit, not trying to get away, just enjoying the feel of his Dom's hands. John bent his head and place soft kisses down Sherlock's spine. When he reached his ass, he lightly nipped the hot skin, making Sherlock moan and grind his hard cock against John's thigh. The feel of the hard flesh made John aware of his own cock, which was achingly hard and straining against the zipper of his jeans.

"Lift up." John commanded.

Sherlock rose up on his hands and knees over John's lap. John undid his jeans and pushed them and his pants down his thighs, freeing his cock. Sherlock growled and pounced, licking the pre cum from the slit before sucking the head into his mouth. John groaned and let his head rest on the back of the couch. He watched threw slitted eyes as Sherlock bent over his lap, back bowed, red ass in the air and began to bob his head, taking a little more of John's cock each time until it was sliding all the way down his throat. John reached between Sherlock's legs and ran his thumb over the head, coating it with the pre cum that was leaking from it and making Sherlock moan, which vibrated up John's cock, causing him to moan. John reached for the tube of lube stashed behind a cushion. He squirted some on one of his fingers and pushed the tip against Sherlock's ass hole until it began to sink into Sherlock's ass. He slid it quickly in and out a few times, the twisted and curled it until it brushed the hard nub of Sherlock's prostate. Sherlock let go of John's cock with a chocking sob.

"Don't stop!" John commanded, pushing his head back down.

Sherlock swallowed John's cock, easily taking it down his throat. John brought his hand down on Sherlock's ass with a hard slap. As it connected, he rubbed his finger on his prostate. Sherlock howled around John's cock. John groaned as his hips bucked, forcing his cock deeper down Sherlock's tight throat. He continued to rain slaps down on Sherlock's ass while caressing his prostate and fucking his mouth. Sherlock whole body was ablaze with nonstop sensations that started at his ass and spread along his nerves flooding his brain until he felt like he was floating. A small part of his brain registered the sounds of pleasure coming from his Dom and knew John was the reason he felt so good. John could feel his orgasm getting near. He slapped Sherlock's ass one last time before grabbing the back of his head and thrusting his cock down his throat.

"Cum for me, Beautiful." John commanded, pressing down on Sherlock's over stimulated prostate

Sherlock sobbed around the cock that was pulsing in his mouth, swallowing John's cum, as they both came. When John had finished, Sherlock gently licked him clean before letting his cock go with a soft pop before collapsing in a limp heap, face first across John's lap. John closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch while he stroked Sherlock's sweaty back. He was starting doze off when Sherlock rolled over on his back and stretched then wrinkled up his nose, a disgusted look on his face.

"I am laying in a rather large wet spot." he complained, rolling off of John's lap onto his feet.

"You're the one made it." John told him.

Sherlock grinned and pulled John to his feet.

"I enjoyed making it, very much." he said.

"Me too." John told him. "Happy advent."

"Happy advent." Sherlock replied.


End file.
